


World Building

by Patt0nLover



Series: The Species [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Half-Humans, M/M, Merpeople, Royals, Vampires, Werewolves, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patt0nLover/pseuds/Patt0nLover
Summary: (SLOW UPDATES)This is just a book ONLY for world building elements so don’t worry if you don’t get anything in the real book isn’t going to get done until after I finish this book. This will contain useful information for the series so don’t read the others until you read this one.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Remile, Royality - Relationship
Series: The Species [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564066
Kudos: 9





	1. P.A.

Name: Patton Appletree  
Age: (Unknown)  
Species: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Cousin to Janus “Deciet” Appletree. Doesn’t need glasses. Pansexual.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.


	2. V.R

Name: Virgil Rogers  
Species: (Unknown)  
Age: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Has no family left. Bisexual.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.


	3. R.C.

Name: Roman Crofters  
Age: 18  
Species: Human  
Extra Info: Prince of the Kingdom. Father exiled all non-humans from the Kingdom. First in line for the throne. Older brother of Logan. Bisexual.

Won’t be updating Roman’s file unless new info comes to light.


	4. L.C.

Name: Logan Crofters  
Age: 17  
Species: Human  
Extra Info: Prince of a Kingdom. Father exiled all non-humans from the kingdom. Second in line for the throne. Needs glasses. Younger brother of Roman. Gay.

Won’t be updating Logan’s file unless new info comes to light.


	5. T.S.

Name: Thomas Sanders  
Age: (Unknown)  
Species: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Half-brother of Emile Picani. Has hetrochromia. Gay.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.


	6. R.D.

Name: Remus Dark  
Age: (Unknown)  
Species: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Has no family. Has hetrochromia. Only child. Gay.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.


	7. R.S.

Name: Remy Starbucks  
Age: (Unknown)  
Species: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Has a crush on Emile. Loves Starbucks.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more people to do then we will be going on to the more interesting stuff


	8. J.A.

Name: Janus “Deceit” Appletree  
Age: (Unknown)  
Species: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Cousin to Patton Appletree. Hates all creatures with a few exceptions (Patton, Virgil, Remus and Emile). Needs glasses. Pansexual.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more person until the better stuff


	9. E.P.

Name: Emile Picani  
Age: (Unknown)  
Species: (Unknown)  
Extra Info: Half-brother of Thomas Sanders. Has a HUGE crush on Remy Starbucks. Pansexual.  
Powers: (Unknown)

I will add more in the book as the story Progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the better stuff


	10. Werewolves

Species: Werewolves  
Info: They have three forms:  
\- Human: They have all the characteristics of humans and their eyes show the colour of their rank (See Below), their eyes can also change into wolf eyes if they feel threatened.  
\- Half-Form: They look human but have wolf eyes, ears and tail. The ears and tail are in the colour of their rank (See Below).  
\- Wolf: They have all the characteristics of wolves but they have streaks of the colour of their rank (See Below).  
Ranks: The ranks go like this:  
\- Blue - Alpha  
\- Red - Luna (Male or Female)  
\- Yellow - Betas  
\- Orange - Omegas  
\- Black - Second-in-Command  
Powers: Turning into a wolf & vice versa. Enhanced smell. Enhanced sight (so they don’t need glasses). Enhanced hearing. Enhanced stamina.


	11. Fae

Species: Fae  
Info: They can choose to show their wings or not. They don’t have any ranks but the older one are listened to more. Based on their emotions their wings change colour (See Below).  
The emotions are:  
Red - Angry  
Blue - Sad  
Purple - Fear  
Pink - Calmness  
Green - Envy  
Orange - Annoyed  
Yellow - Happiness  
White - Jealousy  
Black - Greed  
Powers: Hypnotism. Super Healing. Wings. Flight. Can shrink down to three inches.


	12. Half-Hamans

Species: Half-Humans  
Info: They cannot hide their non-human side. They are easily identifiable by their eyes and their non-human side (e.g. wings if Half-Fae. Snake scales if Half-Snake etc.). They have two hearts so double the love or double the hate.  
Powers: Their powers are connected to their non-human side.


	13. Vampires

Species: Vampires  
Info: They have long fangs that they pierce the skin with to drink blood. They can drink animal and human blood. They can retreat their fangs for times that they aren’t using them. They do not burn in the sun. Can’t kill them by a stake to the heart. Can only kill them with iron.  
Powers: Enhanced smell. Enhanced sight. Enhanced hearing. Enhanced stamina.


	14. Humans

Name: Humans  
Info: Weaklings  
Powers: Doesn’t have any


	15. Merpeople

Species: Merpeople  
Info: They can become addicted to human food or drink. They can speak all languages. They all have brown eyes and brown hair but different shades.  
Powers: Can turn their tails into a pair of legs.


	16. The World

The world is in the modern era but with a few variations like the clothing is from the medieval era mixed with the 80s and 90s, they have all the technology form the modern era, and all LGBTQ+ are accepted with no homophobia (wouldn’t that be nice), and all mystical creatures wild and weird exist.


End file.
